Living In Another World
by Pricat
Summary: Rumpelstilkin drrks revenge on Shrek and his family so Merlin sends them to Earth but can they live in the human world especially when Rumpelstilkin returns.
1. Escaping To Another World

**Living In Another World**

**A/N I know I've posted a couple of new fics but the idea for this one came to me today and I had to write it as it's about Shrek and his family escaping to Earth after Rumpelstilkin seeks revenge on Shrek for defeating him in the alternate Far, Far Away and Merlin helps them by giving them magical charms that allow them to take on human forms but the charms need to be charged at night but they feed off their emotional energy.**

**Don't worry as I'm still going on with I Thought I Lost You as people like it.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was late at night in the Red Light District of Far, Far Away as somebody was planning something as revenge because he was angry at Shrek for defeating him as he knew he cared about his family and would use this to his upper hand as he was preparing to destroy the swamp.

He would attack when they least expected it as he had powerful magic at his disposal.

"Soon he'll see how powerful I can be!" he sneered.

He then fell asleep........

* * *

Shrek woke with a jolt as he lay beside Fiona in their bed because he'd had a strange dream about Rumpelstilkin attacking the swamp and Merlin helping them escape to another world but shivered as he hoped that it wouldn't come true but saw Snowgre run in as he wanted what his teenage cousin wanted but from the look on his face, he had a bad feeling the dream was coming true as he heard witches outside as this made him nervous especially as he saw Rumpelstilkin on one as Snowgre along with the triplets and Fiona wondered what was going on.

"Why don't you tell them Shrek?" Rumpelstilkin taunted.

"Tell us what?" Fiona answered.

"I-I can't!

You wouldn't understand.

Why involve them?

I'm the one you want." he protested.

Rumpelstilkin smirked at his foe's pleas.

"He was stupid enough to sign one of my contracts as he wanted to be a real ogre and ended up in a parallel version of Far, Far Away where he was never born but he somehow defeated me and now I want revenge against him and his family!" hr snapped.

Fiona was shocked as Shrek was very quiet as she couldn't believe her husband would do that but as Rumpelstilkin was about to attack them, they were surrounded in magic but afterwards they were gone.

"Where did they go?" Rumpelstikin asked as his witches were angry.

* * *

Shrek was relieved as they were away from there but fopund themselves on Merlin's island as he had a feeling the kooky sorceror had brought them here as they saw Merlin approach them as Shrek smiled as the sorceror led them to his home as Fiona was curious about how her husband knew about Merlin.

"I'll tell ya later, okay?

For now let's try and fix this mess.

Why did you bring us here?" Shrek asked Merlin.

"Because I've known that Rumpelstikin would do this and you guys are like family to me.

But this place will not be safe for too long because once Rumpelstilkin leatns you're here, he'll come looking for you but I do know a place he wouldn't look." the sorceror told them.

He then used his magic to show an image of New York as they were curious.

"Where is it?" Fiona asked him.

"A place called New York in Earth.

It is another world populated by humans and they have jo magic.

It's the perfect place and I have something for you." Merlin told them.

"I don't think we'll fit in there.

We're not humans." Snowgre told him.

The sorceror slapped himself on the head.

"I know that!" Merlin told him.

Fiona and the others saw charm necklaces and wondered what they were for and Merlin smiled knowing that that those necklaces had magic in them that would help them become humans.

"These will help you to become human.

They're filled with powerful magic.

All you have to do is focus and you'll transform into humans but the necklaces need to charge at night so whatever you do, you can't wander around at night because it's dangerous.

I'll help you fit into the human world as much as I can." he answered.

Shrek then felt Merlin put one of the necklaces around his neck.

The charm was in the shape of an onion.

He smiled knowing it suited him.

Fiona wore one with a sunflower charm along with the triplets.

Snowgre wore one with a snowflake charm.

"You should go now." he told them.

They understood as they were surrounded in magic and vanished........

* * *

Shrek and the others were amazed as they were now in the human world as Snowgre was very excited as Fiona saw worry on Shrek's face along with the triplet's being scared as Snowgre reassured them they'd be okay but they noticed somebody watching them but Shrek gasped seeing the woman's dark eyes as the wind blew through her long tendril like dark hair but she was happy.

"You know her?" Snowgre asked Shrek,

He nodded in reply.

"Aye she's a good friend but I'm amazed she can take on a human form so easily." he answered.

He then approached her knowing who she was.

"Ogre Child?

What're you doing here?

How can you hold onto a human form for so long?" he said.

She giggled as she knew what he was talking about.

"I used my Humanix to do it.

With it, I can look human.

Your necklaces allow you to do it, right?

I helped Merlin withj those." she answered.

"Why would you do that?" Snowgre answered.

"Because he knew Rumpelstikin would be after Shrek-chan so I had to help.

But to transform into humans, you have to think of becoming humans and it'll happen." she told them.

Shrek smiled as he tried this by thinking of becoming a human as his charm glowed as he transformed into a human with light hazel hair, muscle bound but still had his hazel eyes as he was in his normal clothes.

"Wow they work." Fiona said as she was staring at her husband.

She then did the same as she became human with longer brown red hair but was surprised seeing the look on Snowgre's face as the triplets transformed into human forms but Snowgre wasn't sure.

"Come on Uncle Snowgre you've gotta do it.

It'll be cool." Demi said as her siblings agreed.

He hoped they were right as he did the same as they had but was a slender human teen with short white hair but he hated it as thwy understood but the dark eyed woman gave them a piece of paper with an address on it.

They hoped this would work.


	2. Asjusting To Their New Home

Living In Another World

**A/N I'm surprised at how many people like this but here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review as it made me want to write more and plus wearing an New York Yankees tee inspired me to write more as I had more ideas for this today in my head.**

**This chapter also introduces Christi who becomes Snowgre's only friend in the human world later on.**

**She's kinda an Naruto lover along with loving mystical things.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Shrek was in awe but nervous as he and the others were tired but happy finding the apartment block in Manhattan but happy as they entered the apartment building but took the elevator to their apartment as Snowgre opened the door with the keys.

The yeti/ogre teen was still unhappy about coming here but Shrek and the triplets were trying to cheer him up as they went inside but saw it was huge but Snowgre gasped seeing a plasma TV with a PS3 as he and the triplets got excited as the teen had brought his Naruto games which made him and the triplets happy as Shrek and Fiona were trying to get settled in.

"I see they're having fun." Shrek said as they were in the kitchen.

Fiona sighed as they needed supplies and had to go to the store as Snowgre stayed home with the triplets as they were drinking root beer and playing Naruto Ninja Storm.

Snowgre then heard the doorbell ring and answered it.

He gasped seeing a girl his own age with long hair in pigtails wearing goggles and Konoha fingerless gloves.

"Hiya!

I'm Christi.

I heard you and your parents moved here.

I brought you these as a Welcome gift." she said.

Snowgre took a bag from her and smelt brownies but his face was growing red as he saw Christi leave.

Demi heard her brothers tease Snowgre over liking her but Snowgre ignored them as he put the btownies in the fridge.

"Damn girls." he muttered going into his room.

It was a three room apartment so Snowgre and the triplets had their own rooms while Shrek and Fiona had their own.

He was making his room the way he wanted as he'd brought most of his stuff with him as an Naruto scroll was on his door but fell asleep after Shrek and Fiona came home.

They wondered where Snowgre was as the triplets were watching TV.

"He's in his room.

A girl came and after that, Meatballs was kind of teasing him about it." Demi said.

Shrek understood that Snowgre was at the age where he would start liking girls as he went to check up on his cousin but found him asleep in his room as the elder ogre understood as he left him alone.

* * *

Puss smiled broadly as he walked towards the apartment block where his friends lived but was in human form but was a Spainard with messy black hair with a moustache but slender as he wore a frilly vest with his trademark black boots but they'd grown to accomdate his human feet which were bigger than his regular cat feet but smirked as his jade green eyes were fixed on the apartment block as he entered and used the elevator as he headed to the apartment where his amigos lived........

* * *

Meanwhile in the apartment, Shrek and Fiona were busy cooking.

They were making pizza but Shrek was making ramen for Snowgre knowing it was one of his favourites as he knew his cousin would be asleep for a while but heard the doorbell ring.

He then opened the door but gasped seeing a Spanish man with jade green eyes.

"Hola Boss." Puss said as he was stunned at his friend.

"I'll just let myself in." Puss said as he entered.

The triplets were happy to see him along with Fiona as they wondered how he'd became human but saw an necklace like theirs around his slender neck.

"I was lonely and having Donkey as company irked me.

But then I heard how you guys escaped and given the power to become human at will, I asked Merlin and he helped me out but where's Snowgre?

Didn't he come with you?" he answered.

"He did but he's asleep.

Plus he got excited because a girl visited while we were out." Shrek answered.

Puss understood as he knew how teenage boys, even teenage ogre boys get crazy over girls ogre or human.

"Si I comprende.

Maybe he needs advice." Puss answered.

Shrek nodded as Fiona and Demi were setting the table for dinner.

He decided to let Snowgre sleep.


	3. Exploring This New World

**Living In Another World**

**A/N Still amazed that people liked it so far.**

**Thanks once more to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later Snowgre's green eyes opened as it was night time but saw he was in his normal ogre form but smelt something delicious as he got up but wore pyjamas and an Naruto sleeping cap as he entered the kitchen as he saw Fiona there but she smiled seeing the half yeti and ogre teen awake as she noticed that he seemed tired.

"Hey sleepyhead you okay?

You were asleep for a long time.

Shrek and I decided to let you sleep later." she told him.

He understood as he yawned drinking coffee as it was helping him wake up but he was feeling homesick as hr played with his snowflake charm.

He was curious as he wondered why she along with him and the others were in their normal forms but Fiona knew why.

"The necklaces need to charge at night, remember?

We can't go out at night or humans would freak." she answered.

He understood as he was eating ramen and sushi but hoped that Rumpelstilkin wouldn't come after them in this world.

"Umm...... Fiona?

Is what Rumpelstilkin said true?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"That Shrek tried to relive his glory days by making a deal with Rumpelstilkin but I don't get it because he's got you and the triplets so why would he do that when he knows that people care about him?" he asked.

Fiona understood the teen's question.

"He was having a mid life crisis." she answered.

He understood as she was drinking coffee.

She knew her husband had a good heart but sometimes he was very stubborn but were unaware that Shrek had been listening to them but he knew he was trying to protect his family but knew that they were safe here as long as they kept a low profile but smiled seeing Snowgre pop in a DVD that he liked watching as he knew that the teen was feeling a little lonely but knew he'd make friends once he started high school in a couple of days as the triplets were starting kindergarten in a few days too.

Merlin had helped him enrol them and Snowgre into school so they would fit in more in this world but hoped things would be okay as he decided to join his younger cousin as he was watching Forbidden Kingdom with Jackie Chan in it as the young half yeti and ogre teen loved his karate moves and knew he hadn't told him yet about starting high school as he hadn't told the triplets they were starting kindergarten yet as he and Fiona would have a lengthy talk about it.

He was dreading it once Snowgre went to bed as he wasn't very strong once Fiona started an argument because he ended up losing but knew this was important as it was about their kids and Snowgre.

"You seem worried about something huh?" Snowgre told him.

Shrek snapped out of his train of thought by that.

"Aye I am worried about you and the triplets." he told him.

Snowgre understood as he knew his cousin cared about him.

He hoped he'd be okay.......

* * *

But Rumpelstilkin was angry that Shrek and his family had escaped without a trace as he and his witches were searching everywhere but couldn't find them or any single trace of them but Elphaba had an idea as she had a feeling that Merlin would know where they went as he liked her idea as they took off to Merlin's island.......

* * *

Snowgre growled a little as his emerald green eyes opened as rays of bright sunlight nearly blinded him as he got up but was still a little tired as he'd been up late as he'd taken an nap eariler last night but he wanted to explore the area they were in and had a feeling Shrek would let him but realised he was in his true ogre form and needed to take his human form as he focused on becoming a human as the charm glowed as it transformed him into his human form as he dressed in a t-shirt and jeans but wore goggles.

He then entered the kitchen and found Puss in the kitchen as he was in his human form and drinking coffee as he smiled seeing Snowgre in his human form for the first time but the teen wondered where Shrek and Fiona were as he laughed at his question.

"They went to get the triplet's stuff for school.

I know you wanna explore, no?" he said.

Snowgre nodded in reply to him.

"Yeah I did but I was afraid Shrek would say no." he answered.

Puss laughed at that.

"He said it was okay as long as you're in your human form.

But you already did that.

But you need breakfast." he told him.

Snowgre agreed as he made himself breakfast but wondered why the triplets were getting school stuff for school but hadn't heard the long talk that Shrek and Fiona had last night but Puss had and knew that they would be nervous.

Snowgre then belched loudly as he chuckled putting on a jacket and leaving the apartment.

He hoped his cousin was okay........

* * *

Snowgre sighed as he got out of the elevator and left the apartment block.

He was curious about this world as he knew Shrek was as this place was huge and populated by humans but knew he'd want to observe humans but wanted to know where they had a good comic book or manga store as he decided to take the subway but saw somebody.

It was that girl that had visited the apartment yesterday and had made Meatballs tease him relentless as his face went red as he got on the subway but looked out the window as he let his mind wander.

"Hey there.

You're the boy from yesterday.

Why were you red yesterday?" he heard somebody ask.

He turned around and saw Christi beside him.

He was very nervous as he wasn't very good at being around others and didn't talk a lot to other kids in Duloc and Far, Far Away but Shrek said he had trust issues but he didn't know anybody here yet.

"Y-Yeah I guess it was me you met.

You look like an otaku.

Do you know a good comic and manga shop?" Snowgre asked her.

Christi nodded in reply as she adjusted her Naruto headband.

"I can take you to a few good ones....... if you'll let me." she answered.

Snowgre wasn't sure but decided to let her help.

"O-Okay I guess it won't be that bad." he replied nervous.

Christi could tell he was very shy about himself and around others as she knew how that felt as she used to be like that until they noved to Manhattan but hoped he would get better.

She and Snowgre watched as their stop approached and they got off.

"Follow me." she said as he followed.......

* * *

Later Snowgre was tired as he returned with lots of manga and cosplay things but he decided to take a bath to relax and hoped the others were okay as his eyes closed while having a bath as the warm water relaxed him but hoped that his cousin and the others would be okay as in the kitchen, Puss was making enchildas but the triplets were helping him and he laughed at this as he knew they were nervous about kindergarten in a few days but hoped they'd be okay.

He then saw Fiona return from an interview for a job as Merlin had told them that humans in this world went to work and hoped that she was okay as she went to rake a shower but saw Snowgre asleep in his room wearing a Land of Snow headband and pyjamas as she knew from Puss that the teen had left the apartment for a while and knew that a kid from the apartment had been with him.

She then went to dress in an night gown and felt better.

She smiled as dinner was ready but the triplets were playing in their room as they came out but Shrek was in the main living area as she went to wake him up as he had taken an nap on the couch as he was a little tired after shopping but his hazel eyes opened feeling Diona shake him awake.

"Honey dinner's ready.

I can tell you slept well." she said as he smiled kissing her.

He then entered Snowgre's room but found him asleep and decided to wake him up but he was half asleep still as he sat at the table but drinking root beer was helping him wake up but decided not to talk to him until he was fully awake as he could be as cranky as Shrek when annoyed after sleeping for long periods of time.

He knew in a few day's time the triplets and Snowgre would be starting school.

He knew they were very nervous as they didn't know how to act like normal kids.

He sighed deciding not to think about that for now.


	4. Nervous About Starting School

**Living In Another World**

**A/N Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

A few days had passed and it was the day before the triplets and Snowgre started school but the triplets were playing with Nerf guns and running around the apartment while Shrek and Fiona were asleep as Snowgre and Puss were watching as they were making breakfast but hoped that Shrek and Fiona wouldn't be woken by the noise as Puss knew it was okay.

"Don't worry Snowgre.

They're sound asleep.

Trust me." he assured him.

He then saw the triplets calm down as they had put breakfast stuff on the table as they sat down but hoped their parents weren't woken by their game as they were eating but Fiona then joined them as she was in her human form but they wondered if she and their father were angry at them because they had been a little noisy playing but she didn't seem bothered.

"Morning guys." she said to them.

Snowgre was nervous as he knew they were going shopping for his school stuff while Puss was babysitting the triplets as he saw the youngsters smile as they had ideas for what they wanted to do today but decided to keep it a secret from their parents until they'd left but were watching TV as Shrek and Fiona were getting ready along with Snowgre.

They were planning on going to the park as Snowgre had shown them about baseball and they wanted to play it but had put baseball stuff in their backpacks as they saw their parents leave along with Snowgre as Puss knew that they wanted to go to the park as he let them as long as they were careful.

"We will Uncle Puss." Demi said as they left.

But upon leaving in their human forms, they saw that girl that liked talking to Snowgre but saw she was sad about something but wondered what was wrong as Demi wanted to help.

"We should tell Snowgre later.

He can help her." Spam whispered as his siblings agreed.

They then headed to Central Park.

* * *

Snowgre sighed as he along with Shrek and Fiona returned to the apartment as the triplets were taking an nap but they wondered what was going on as he'd heard that something was bothering Christi as he wanted to know what was bothering her but had his chance when Shrek and Fiona had to go to the store but sighed as he left the apartment once they were gone and headed to Christi's apartment as there was a poster of Naruto in the six tails mode as he eang the doorbell as the door opened.

He saw Christi in pyjamas but wearing an Naruto headband but there was sadness in her eyes.

"The triplets said they saw you and that you were sad.

I wanted to see if you were okay." he answered.

She understood as she let him in but he saw that the place was clean and was except for her room that was filled with anime stuff and Naruto posters as she sat on her bed but was very quiet.

"Your room is so cool." he told her.

"Y-Yeah........

I wish they would be around more." she mumumed,

Snowgre was confused but then realised that Christi's parents were never around and had a feeling that was why she was upset as she looked away from him as she knew he wanted to know.

"M-My parents are never around.

They are very wealthy and never around as they're always with their friends and never home.

S-Sometimes I feel alone." she said looking away.

Snowgre understood as he wrapped his arms around her.

He then began comforting her by singing in Japanese as it helped her calm down.

But he had to leave as Shrek and Fiona would be home by now but felt bad about her as he left her.

* * *

Later at dinner, Shrek wondered why the half yeti/ogre teen was ao quiet but he thought he was just nervous about starting high school tomorrow but had no idea that he was worried about Christi as he remembered how sad she'd been eariler but hoped she'd be okay as he ate but hoped that his first day of high school would go okay but knew it wouldn't happen as he knew that they would find him strange.

He then went to his room to change into pyjamas as he was getting ready for bed as he was in bed reading manga and listening to music on his I-Pod on his docking station as he hoped things would be okay........


	5. Emotional Tantrum

**Living In Another World**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Snowgre and the triplets start their first day of school.**

**I hope things are okay.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Early morning sunlight entered Snowgre's room as his jade green eyes opened as he looked at the time as he was feeling nervous as he knew that today was the first day of school for him and the triplets but he was nervous knowing that he wouldn't fit in as the human kids at his high school would know that he wasn't from here and that he was different.

The white fur on his light blue skin bristled in fear as he knew he had to change into human form as he focused as his charm glowed as he became his human form as he dressed in an Naruto t- shirt with a Land of Snow headband on his head pushing back some of his snow white hair as he wore ripped jeans with sneakers.

Unlike the triplets, he still wasn't used to his humam form as he played on the PS3 for a while as he waited for the others to wake up.

He had tears in his jade green eyes as he was feeling a little homesick.

Even though he liked being in this world so far, he wanted to go home to the world they belonged in but knew they couldn't as Rumpelstilkin was still after them.

He had kept these feelings to himself as he didn't want to worry Shrek or Fiona that much.

He heard soft laughter as he saw Puss in the kitchen as he wondered what was bothering the half ogre/ yeti teen as he didn't want to tell him about being homesick as Puss decided to talk to him.

"What's bothering you Snowgre?" he said to him.

"The triplets and I are starting school today but I'm feeling homesick, okay?

Even though I like being in this world, I kind of miss the world we belong in and our friends." he said.

Puss understood how he felt as he had a feeling he was homesick and knew he didn't want to tell Shrek or Fiona because he didn't want them to worry.

"Don't worry Snowgre.

I know how you feel." he reassured him.

Snowgre knew this was true.

They then heard the triplets were awake as they were dressed.

They were playing Knights as usual.

They'd been playing it in their bedroom for a while so they wouldn't wake their parents up.

Snowgre smiled at their innocence as they had no clue why they'd came to this world as Fiona joined them seeing the triplets playing and smiled helping Puss make breakfast as the triplets were jumping on the couch as Snowgre laughed helping them make a pillow fort as he wanted to join in.

Puss chuckled knowing that Snowgre loved playing with the triplets as it was time for breakfast as Shrek smiled joining them as he was in human form as he was dressed as he was taking Snowgre and the triplets to school as they were walking.

"What's up with Snowg?

He looks a little sad." he said to Puss.

Puss then understood as they were eating pancakes.

But Snowgre was very quiet as he ate.

Fiona then realised it was time for school.

"Come on guys it's time for school." she said.

The triplets then grabbed their backpacks.

Snowgre was nervous as he grabbed his backpack as they left the apartment.

He hoped this day would go okay.

* * *

Shrek noticed that Snowgre was quiet as they were walking to his school.

He noticed that it must be about being nervous about his first day of school as he had a feeling that something else was bugging him but couldn't put a finger on it as he saw Snowgre go off and entered the building but he hoped he was okay.......

* * *

Merlin was nervous as he felt powerful emotional energy from Snowgre's charm which worried him as he saw Ogre Child join him as she had sensed that one of the necklaces was full of emotional energy as she saw it was Snowgre's as she knew the feelings that were in the young half yeti and ogre teen's heart as he was starting high school.

"I need to get Shrek to help." she said as he agreed.

Merlin agreed as he saw her leave to get help as he helped.

But he saw Rumpelstilkin and the witches coming as he left for the human world where they'd never find him.

He hoped that things were okay.

* * *

Christi wondered what was bothering Snowg as she saw his charm glow as icy magic emitted as tears fell from his jade green eyes as his feelings of loneliness and homesickness was being transferred into magic as she was curious as ice covered everything as kids were running out of school as things were getting crazy but Christi didn't want to leave him.

"What's going on?" she asked as Snowg was upset.

But Snowgre wasn't listening as his emotional energy was increasing.

But then she saw somebody enter as she had a feeling it was Snowg's older cousin who he was staying with.

A woman with dark eyes and long tendril like black hair was with him.

"Snowg please listen to me!

You've gotta calm down before you or somebody gets hurt.

I know you're feeling upset and homesick but we wanna help.

Please let us help you." Shrek pleaded.

Ogre Child nodded as she felt the emotional energy ease up a little.

"Snowg let them help you.

Your cousin cares about you a lot and wants to help you.

You guys are like family like me." Christie told him.

Shrek was amazed hearing that as Snowgre's emotional energy returned to normal but Christi had seen him in his true form and was curious as he became his human form again as they got out of there.

She was very curious about her friend and wanting to learn about him.

* * *

Merlin was in awe as he heard from Shrek and Ogre Child about what had happened at the high school as he knew that Snowgre hadn't meant it and hadn't been able to keep his feelings of sadness and homesickness as they knew that he hadn't meant it.

"Where is he?" Puss asked them.

"Asleep in his room.

I feel bad for him." Shrek told him.

They understood as they knew that Snowgre needed friendship but knew he cared about Artie as they were friends and knew that maybe getting Artie here for a little while might help Snowgre feel better as Merlin understood.

"Maybe it could work.

Doesn't he have any friends in this world?

Like that Christi girl?

I think he should trust her with our secret.

I think she already knows.

You should talk to him about this.

When he wakes up." he answered.

Shrek nodded as he knew this was a good idea as he needed to wait until Snowgre was awake before talking as the triplets were playing video games.

He hoped things would be okay.......


	6. Reunited With Good Friends

**Omake...**

**Me- Here's more of the fic and I wanted to update it because I was reading it and started having ideas in my head besides I've been on a Shrek fan ficcery spree since seeing SFA last week but I like this.**

**Ogre Child- Yay you got to see it!**

**Was it good Your Highness?**

**Me- Oh yes it was worth the wait!**

**I think Jen will get mad if we watch it on DVD.**

**Ogre Child- Why?**

**(Whispers into her pointed ear)**

**Ogre Child- Ahhhhh... ogreliciousness!**

**Me- I know.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident at Snowgre's high school but after that, the principal had suspended the teen making him sad but Shrek was trying to appeal to the board to let Snowgre go back but they needed to wait and see but Snowgre sighed as he was going out for a while but when in the hallway waiting for the elevator, he saw somebody he thought he knew.

It was a girl with long chestnut brown hair with hazel eyes and wearing Konoha gloves.

"L-Leah?" he asked her.

The girl gasped looking in his jade green eyes realising it was Snowgre but was wondering how he was human.

"Leah you okay?" he heard somebody say.

It was the woman with long tendril like black hair with dark eyes but she was wearing a Shrek the Musical tee as Snowgre rolled his eyes.

"We're going shopping.

We'll be back later in a while, okay?" Leah told him.

"Sure.

Let me write down the apartment number." he replied.

He then handed her a piece of paper.

"Thanks Snowg." she replied hugging him.

The elevator doors opened as she and Ogre Child got in along with Snowgre but he was quiet about this as he knew that Leah was a good friend but knew Carley was with them as an evil smirk crossed his face as they got out in the lobby.

He then left the apartment building as he saw Leah and her friend head to Fifth Avenue but to Starbuck's where a black and red haired girl with black glasses holding a long cane was smiling and humming I Know It's Today as Leah hugged her.

"Hey Carley you got here okay?" Leah asked.

"Yes, Yes I did.

I see Ogre Child's here in Humanix form." she replied.

"Yeah but Snowgre's here.

He's in the apartment building we'll be living in." Leah replied.

An evil smile crossed her face as Leah and Ogre Child knew what she was thinking.

"I'm sure they're here too.

We can go see later.

Snowgre gave me the number of the apartment." she said.

They hadn't seen their friends from Duloc in a while.

The three females then went shopping for a while...

* * *

Fiona was in awe along with Shrek hearing he'd seen Leah eariler in the hallway as he told them that he'd given her the number of their apartment as the triplets were bouncing on the couch as Snowgre smiled bgut heard knocking on the door as Fiona opened it but was greeted by a hug from Leah but she saw the hazel eyed female stare at her as she was still in human form along with Shrek and the others but then the necklaces glowed signaling they needed to charge as they became their true selves as Leah smiled coming in.

"It's been a while since we last hung out.

What's with the charms?" Leah asked as she opened the apartment door.

Carley then came in but she smiled broadly hugging Shrek as he understood as they'd been worrying about each other since they hadn't seen each other in a long while.

"Cool charms." she said as he chuckled.

"We were just talking about them." he answered.

She sat on the couch beside Leah as they listened in awe to their explantion but both human females were angry hearing how Rumpel had attacked their friends in Duloc and forcing them to leave and come here.

"Rumpel's a jerk.

He nearly got Shrek-chan wiped off the face of the kingdom!" Carley said.

Fiona saw a frown on her face as she knew they would want to help them.

"I don't know if this is a good idea for you guys to help.

This is your world after all.

We can't mess things up here." Shrek said.

"Y-You never did mess things up.

You're our friends.

It's what we do for each other.

You guys are like family to us." Carley said.

Leah and the others were in awe at what she'd just said as they agreed.

"Thanks for that.

You guys truly care about us to do this." Fiona said.

"It's okay." Leah answered.

They then told them about things that had been happening in their lives since the last time they'd hung out in Duloc but they noticed Snowgre was quiet as Shrek explained everything.

"That suckeths." Leah said.

Around midnight both females left and returned to their apartment as they were getting into pyjamas but Leah noticed that Carley was already asleep with a smile on her face as she understood but happy to see their friends again.

* * *

Rumpel saw Baba return with the witches as they returned but the search was fruitless as they hadn't found Shrek but Rumpel then went to talk to Merlin but Elphaba wasn't happy and had gone to Earth to warn Shrek's human friends knowing Carley liked her.

She hoped she wasn't too late,,,,,,


	7. Planning to Rescue Their Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Elphaba smiled as she entered Earth and New York and sensed the aura of Shrek's human friends as she headed to the apartment where they were living as it was early morning and she entered through the window startling Leah as she was the only one up.

"There's something I need to tell you.

Rumpel is searching for Shrek.

He captured Merlin and forcing him to tell him where he is.

I am taking a huge risk coming here as Baba and the others would be mad if they found out I was helping you guys." she told her.

Leah understood as she saw the green skinned woman leave but would tell Shrek and the others later as she went to the bathroom before going back to sleep...

* * *

Shrek was stunned hearing this from Leah as he knew that Rumpel would eventually find out where they were and come after them as Fiona put a hand on his shoulder to relax him.

"Don't worry, we can handle him." she reassured him.

"I have to do this all alone." he replied as they were stunned.

"Why would you think that Shrek-chan?" Carley answered.

"Because I started this whole mess.

I can't let those I care about get hurt because of me." he answered.

"Don't worry we can help.

That way we'll send him running like a baby." Ogre Child said.

Leah and Fiona nodded in reply to that comment.

"She's right guys.

He can't do this alone." Snowgre told them.

Shrek realised he was right but knew they could handle Rumpel but Leah had to go to her new job at a comic store as Carley sighed but she and Ogre Child were staying here until she got back.

But she was unaware that Baba was watching as she then pounced as she captured her...

* * *

Shrek noticed worry in Ogre Child's dark eyes as Carley clutched her head in pain as he was worried sitting beside them on the couch as he had a feeling something was wrong as the black and red haired girl nodded.

"Leah..." she said.

"What about Leah?" he asked.

"Baba got her and took her to Rumple." she replied.

Both of them were in shock hearing this as they remembered hearing Elphaba say about Rumple finding them but they had to rescue her as they agreed but Snowgre was in awe hearing this as they knew that Rumple was a jerk.

"Let's go." Ogre Child said.

"Hold it!

We all can't go because of the triplets." Shrek told them.

Puss volunteered to look after them.

They then left but hoped that things would be okay.


	8. Friendship Is Strength

**A/N**

**I know I haven't updated any of my Shrek fics in a little while but I decided to update as I'm still a Shrek freak but I hope you guys like as I love writing this.  
**

**I love writing this.**

* * *

Leah was waking up in the cage in Rumple's lair which was in a warehouse in New York but she hoped that Shrek and the others would come to help her and kick Rumpel's butt but Rumpel snickered as he wanted them to come as he was using Leah as bait but knew that Shrek and the others would come to help her as they were good friends.

"I won't let you find out where Shrek and the others are!" she yelled.

Rumpel cackled at her but knew that he might get his way...

* * *

Shrek smiled as he and the others had found where Rumpel was in this world thanks to Ogre Child and Carley using their powerful Ogreix but Fiona smiled as they prepared to fight but Carley was wearing her Dragon Heart Ogreix armour but Snowgre was excited about being allowed to fight but Shrek rolled his eyes at his teenage cousin knowing he was over excited.

"Guys we need to come up with a plan." Fiona told them.

"Carley and I will rescue Leah-chan.

You guys take care of Rumpel." Ogre Child said.

Fiona liked the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior's plan.

They then split up.

Ogre Child and Carley then entered the room where Leah was as the chestnut brown haired woman smiled seeing her best friends as Carley used Dragon Heart Ogreix to open the cage as she landed on her feet on the floor as her friends landed beside her as she hugged them.

"Thanks guys.

I knew you guys would come.

Are Shrek and the others with you?" she said.

Carley nodded.

They then heard the sound that the resistance made.

Carley couldn't help but get excited along with Ogre Child as the males of the resistance were buff especially Brogan but they still loved Shrek and still thought he was cute.

"They must be helping fight Rumpel!

Come on Leah-chan!" Carley said.

Leah smiled as she followed her friends to where the fight was ending but only Brogan and Cookie were fighting as the others had returned to the camp but Rumpel disappeared.

"Are you guys okay?

Are you hurt?" Carley asked both Brogan and Shrek.

"We're okay.

Just scratches and bruises.

But Brogan and Cookie are worse and exhausted.

We will take them back to our apartment." Shrek said.

Carley along with Leah smiled as they and the others were helping.

* * *

Shrek smiled as Carley was using her powerful Arian magic to tend to both Brogan and Cookie's wounds as they were back in the apartment but Ogre Child had used her Demonix to make the apartment bigger and added a few guest rooms but blushed as Shrek hugged her but Leah smiled knowing both the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior and Carley had a crush on him along with Brogan but that part he understaood as Brogan was buff but for some reason they still adored him.

But Leah then saw an nasty wound on his face as Ogre Child put some healing salve into her hand.

"This came from the Swamps of Hope in Aria.

The salves and potions from there have powerful healing properties." she said.

Fiona knew that Ogre Child was just helping and was married even though she still had a crush on her husband.

"Thanks." he replied kissing her forehead.

Leah smiled as Ogre Child's dark eyes went wide.

She then fainted.

"She's okay.

This always happens." Carley said.

Leah nodded knowing she was right.

But she was making Japanese tea for them.

* * *

Brogan was stunned as he and Cookie woke up but wearing two silver necklaces with charms.

Brogan's was a shield reflecting his inner honour and courage.

Cookie's was a chimmichonga but Leah smiled knowing the charms represented their personalities as they were sitting around drinking Japanese tea but Cookie noticed that Carley was playing Rock Band with Snowgre which she found strange but Leah told her that her friend found it hard to be part of a group sometimes and preferred to do things alone.

Brogan understood but saw Shrek watching them from sitting on the couch but knew that his human friends were happy here with them as a crazy idea was running through his head but hoped Merlin would agree as he left before sunset knowing the power of the necklaces died down at night and needed to be charged but Leah wondered where or what he was up to but Carley wondered why Ogre Child had gone with him.

She hoped they'd be okay...


	9. Finding His Uncle

**Okame...**

**Me- Here's more and sorry for not updating as I was working on fics for my other fandoms but I wanted to update.**

**Inyunaruto365- Yes she's been working on Perry/Doof fics but she's still a Shrek freak.**

**Me-Yes and looking forward to Scared Shrekless in October.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Merlin wondered what both Shrek and Ogre Child wanted but understood as he heard that they wanted him tto make necklaces for Leah and Carley as he smiled knowing how they cared about their human friends and knew they wanted to help them stop Rumpel as Merlin smiled chanting but Ogre Child was helping him as Shrek was stunned seeing the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior helping him as the charms were ready but Shrek smiled seeing them.

One was a wolf but looked loyal and brave reflecting Leah's personality but the other one was a dragon caring yet strong and shy reflecting Carley's personality.

Shrek couldn't help but smile as he and Ogre Child left before Rumpel found out and followed them to Earth as they hoped that the others were okay but noticed the sun had went down and it was nine in the evening.

They entered through the window.

Vut they saw Leah and the others watching TV as they came in.

But they hoped that things would be okay.

Snowgre was in his room on his laptop.

He wondered wherw his cousin had been.

But he decided to get a drink.

* * *

Leah was in awe seeing the silver necklaces and the charms that were on them as she knew that both Ogre Child and Shrek had helped Merlin make them but smiled as she had a feeling they worked like their ones as she wore the wolf one around her neck but hadn't transformed but remembered they charged at night as they smiled.

"You guys are welcome.

They're also for helping your confidence when you need it.

Like with starting college again." Shrek said.

Leah agreed as she and Carley were starting college soon and knew that both females were a little nervous but knew they wanted to help stop Rumpel as they were going to leave as Fiona understood.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Leah said.

She and Carley then left but unaware that Rumpel was trying to find them but was having no luck as Merlin had placed a spell to hide the location of where Shrek and his family were living.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

The next morning, Snowgre awoke with a jolt as he had a feeling somebody from Snowia was in this world but wasn't sure if it was a member of his family or not but sensed they lived in the apartment complex on the other side of town but needed to go see but would once Shrek along with Fiona and the triplets left for the day as he got dressed and put on his necklace as he became his human form which he was used to now and didn't mind but he left after breakfast but saw that there was a dojo near the apartment complex but gasped seeing a man with an necklace like his and gasped knowing it was his Uncle Pitla.

Pitla was stunned seeing Snowgre as they went inside as he made some Japanese tea but he was stunned hearing that Shrek and the others were here too and worried that his nephew had been kicked out of school because of something that wasn't his fault but Snowgre wondered what he was doing here.

"I was looking for a home here.

Merlin told me it would be good to live here.

I teach humans self defense." he told him.

Snowgre smiled as he went to help his uncle.


	10. Calming Her Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating in a long while.**

**Thanks to those who've read and reviewed.**

* * *

Pitla knew that his nephew was very quiet as they were going to the apartment where he and Shrek along with the others but he knew he was nervous about being in this world but knew they were liking it.

He also knew his nephew had a female friend named Christi but saw her as they entered the apartment building but Snowgre blushed after talking to her.

He was fingering his charm as they were waiting for the elevator.

"Snowgreia you care about her right?" he asked.

"Yeah uncle." he replied.

Pitla was understanding knowing his nephew was very shy around other kids like back in Snowia but sensed that he liked this Kristi girl but knew Shrek could help him as they were going to the apartment that Shrek and the others lived in while living in this world but hoped they were doing okay but heard excited yelling from the apartment as Snowgre knew Ogre Child was in there probasbly trying to hug Shrek for the twelfth time this week.

He opened the door seeing Fiona trying to get Ogre Child off her husband but Snowgre smiled seeing his cousin push the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior onto the couch but she looked a little sad but Snowgre understood as he saw her leave making Shrek worried for her as he thought of her as a sister and needed to talk to her as she was wearing a silver necklace with a dragon charm as she became her Humanix form leaving and Snowgre felt bad seeing her leave.

* * *

Baba smiled seeing a female with long tendril like black hair with dark eyes but looked sad but she knew the woman was one of Shrek's friends in human form and cackled knowing Rumpel would be happy but went to go after her but needed to make sure that any of her other friends weren't around.

She then went after Ogre Child at once.

* * *

"This isn't good!" Leah said to Shrek.

"I know but she was upset when Fiona got her off me and transformed into her human form using her necklace but we don't know where she is.

I wish there was a way to make amends." Shrek replied.

But they saw Carley clutch her head as she knew where Ogre Child was knowing she liked Starbuck's and she and Leah headed off at once.

Shrek and the others would join them when they transformed into her Humanix forms using their necklaces and ran to Times Square.

* * *

Ogre Child was sitting in a booth at Starbuck's drinking a skinny cappucino as she was feeling down but she was hiding from her friends and her Queen knowing that they would be mad but she heard cackling as Baba was there as people were screaming but Ogre Child growled.

"I'm not letting you hurt Shrek-chan!" she yelled as Baba was nervous.

Ogre Child's emotional energy was making the witch weak but they didn't see Carley and Leah in their wolf and dragon forms as Shrek was with them but were mad seeing Baba.

"Leave her alone Baba!" Shrek demanded.

Leah stopped him from approaching as she saw Carley sink to her knees as she could feel something was wrong with Ogre Child as her necklace was glowing like Snowgre's when he'd been upset but Leah knew that Carley and Ogre Child were connected to each other but saw Carley glow with the emotional magic like Ogre Child but then Baba was nervous as she left but Shrek saw Carley approach weakly.

"This isn't good.

She's upset.

She thinks you're mad at her for earlier. Carley said.

Shrek then approached as he placed a hand on Ogre Child's shoulder as he cared about her like a sister as Leah joined him and Carley.

"He doesn't hate you.

He thinks of you as a sister." Leah told her.

Ogre Child then began to calm down as she fainted but Leah caught her

They then went back to the apartment


End file.
